Love Is All You Need
by skalice
Summary: Prompt fill: Santana is horny, g!p Quinn helps her out being the loving girlfriend she is , they go at it like animals and the condom breaks.


_**Prompt:**__**"Santana always gets really horny right before her period and her girlfriend always helps her out. Quinn is really pounding Santana and San can feel the condom break but doesn't say anything, Quin has the most intense orgasm of her life and fills Santana up. Santana ends up pregnant and both girls are happy about it.**__**"**_

**Publishing this again because it got removed. Someone copied this fic to The L Word and changed the names to publish it as a Tibette story. I reported it and as a result, this fic got removed:"Main reason for removal: "Rating: explicit content or adult content above current rating" Even though I used the highest rating offered and I'm sure there's worse stuff on here than is in this fic. Pretty sad to know a story is sooner taken down for containing sex, which is clear from the summary and wouldn't/shouldn't be a shock to anyone, than for being copied verbatim and in fact stolen from someone else. **

**Follow me on twitter ( skalicethomas) and on tumblr (ffskalice)!**

* * *

Quinn looks up from her locker when Santana slides her arm across her waist and turns her so that they're facing each other. Within a split second, Santana cups Quinns face and stands slightly on tiptoe to kiss her girlfriend. Quinn immediately slides her hands to Santana's ass, kneading it softly, and kisses her back, slightly surprised at the passion, but not really minding it. When Santana slides her other arm across her waist and presses their lower bodies together, lightly but needily grinding into her, she knows something's up.

Santana brings her left hand between them and palms Quinn's crotch and now _something_ is surely going to be _up_.

Quinn reluctantly grabs Santana's hand and pulls it away - it just feels _so_ good when she does that. They are, after all, standing in the middle of McKinley High's hallways. Everyone knows they're a couple and it's not like they never show affection in public, but this is taking it a tad bit too far. They still have lunch and half a day of school to go as well.

Seeing Santana's disappointed and frustrated face, she leans in for a soft, chaste kiss. "Hi," she mumbles against her lips, grabbing her hand as they head to the cafetaria. Once they set their plates down on a secluded table, Santana gives Quinn her best sultry eyes.

"I'd rather be spending this time in the bathroom," Santana says softly, her voice raspy, a smirk gracing her beautiful features. She traces her foot up Quinn's leg and goes down again.

"Babe," Quinn silently groans. "I don't have any condoms."

"Shit, me neither. Please tell me you have the house to yourself after school."

"Yeah, my dad's at a conference in Oregon and my mom's visiting her sister in Kentucky."

"Awesome. That means I get to sleep over - I intend on fucking you until I'm too sore to walk."

Quinn nearly choked on her food. "If it's that bad, I can take care of it orally right now," she suggests.

"No," Santana sighs. "I need your hard dick all the way inside me and I need to fucking ride it."

Quinn whimpers and tries to ban sex from her thoughts as she finishes lunch.

In the afternoon, Santana starts texting Quinn, probably because she's bored out of her mind during history. She _knows_ this shit already.

**From: Santana**

**so wet right now baby**

**From: Quinn**

**Mmm, how wet?**

**From: Santana**

**It's dripping down my fucking legs & my panties r ttly ruined.**

**From: Quinn**

**Shit baby you're so hot tell me more**

**From: Santana**

**My nipples r so damn hard for you. I want you to grab my tits and i want you to feel my nipples pressing against the palms of your hands. My tits are so hard its insane**

**From: Quinn**

**Fuck babe im so horny i want to fucking nail you & fuck yr tits**

**From: Santana**

**Im so warm and throbbing for your big hard dick, i want to suck it with my pussy & rub it all over my tits & then lick & suck my wet off ur dick.**

**From: Quinn**

**Damn thats so hot i need you right now. Why dont we get out of here right now?**

**From: Santana**

**My parents will b mad if I skip school again & maybe they wont let me see you...**

**From: Quinn**

**Damn. Pls tell me you can come home with me str8 after school**

**From: Santana**

**Yeah just have to stop by the house, I have some condoms. Am so happy cheerios practice is moved to before school at times like these ;)**

**From: Quinn**

**unf yeah dunno what id do otherwise**

**From: Santana**

**jerk off in the bathroom on those pics i sent u last week ;)**

**From: Quinn**

**yeah probably :D thx again for those, so hot**

They keep texting for the remainder of their respective classes and then nearly run to the parking lot, ignoring anyone who wants to talk to them. Quinn speeds to Santana's house. Santana jumps out and takes an awefully long time (or maybe Quinn just _is_ that horny).

Quinn nearly jizzes her pants when Santana comes out wearing that tight red dress she likes to wear at parties to drive her crazy. She doesn't need to look to know she's got a tent situation going down there.

Santana gets in the car, a grin on her face as she makes sure to give Quinn a good view of her cleavage. Quinn can barely concentrate on the road. She does everything in her power not to violate any laws as she gets to her house as quickly as she possibly can.

Once they finally close the front door behind them, Santana grabs Quinn's face and kisses her passionately. Quinn is still trying to catch her breath from the unexpected kiss when Santana's hand travels down to cup her dick, rubbing it over the jeans. A whining sound escapes Quinn's throat and she cups Santana's ass with one hand, her tits with another, trying to figure out how she can get her girlfriend out of that dress as quickly as possible.

Santana steers them upstairs, Quinn already tugging on the hem of her dress. Santana's hands do the same to Quinn's shirt and by the time they've reached Quinn's bedroom, they're both naked but for their underwear and panting.

"I want you," Quinn mumbles as she unclasps Santana's bra, "so damn much." With a few quick tugs, the bra is on the floor.

"I can feel that," Santana smiles, panting with need. Quinn gives her generous open-mouthed kisses in her neck, her hands palming her tits, rubbing and squeezing.

Santana grabs Quinn's hips and pulls their lower bodies together, grinding into her, smiling proudly at how goddamn hard Quinn is. She lets go to bow down and reaches for her jeans, taking a condom from her pocket. She giggles when Quinn pulls her up and starts peeling off her panties.

Santana turns around and their lips meet again in another scorching kiss. Santana hooks her thumbs behind the waistband of Quinn's boxers and pulls them down. She gasps when she sees Quinn - hard, throbbing, ready.

A shiver runs down Quinn's spine and her nipples harden when Santana trails a finger over her dick.

"I can smell you," Quinn nearly moans when Santana opens the wrapper and gets out the condom, rolling it over Quinn's dick in a much-practised motion.

As soon as the condom is safely attached, Quinn pushes Santana on the bed. "Are you ready?" she whispers as she lines her dick up with Santana's entrance.

"Fuck me now," Santana responds.

Quinn guides her dick inside, sliding inside easily. She curses when she notices how wet, warm and fucking _tight_ Santana is. She can't hold herself any longer and uses her hands to spread Santana's legs wider apart, thrusting at a steady pace.

"Faster," Santana demands.

Quinn obeys, taking it up a notch. She rests on her arms as she cants her hips to add more strength. Santana wraps her legs around Quinn's waist, locking her ankles at her lower back.

"Harder, dammit," Santana curses.

Quinn bites her lip and goes even harder, her abs burning. Santana cants her hips upwards, pushing her heels on Quinn's lower back to bring their bodies closer and Quinn slips even deeper inside. They meet each other in a perfect rhythm, Santana thrusting up as Quinn meets her down, Santana's clit bumping into Quinn's pelvis.

Santana is throbbing, sucking her in, her warm walls massaging Quinn's hard dick.

"Fucking hell I need it harder," Santana cries out.

Quinn takes a deep breath and uses all the strength she has in her body. She uses her arms, her legs, her hamstrings, her everything to go harder. The pace is so insane that she doesn't even know where it's coming from. But she knows she's pounding Santana hard and good. Sweat drops from their bodies, they're panting, moaning, groaning, cursing.

And then the bed starts moving, bumping into the wall, and Quinn feels how Santana's ass isn't even touching the mattress anymore. Santana uses her legs to lift her lower body into Quinn and everything just feels so good. Santana is riding Quinn's dick from below and Quinn is blowing into her like never before.

And it feels good to Santana too. Quinn's hard dick stretching her walls, pounding into her so hard she knows she's going to feel it for days, and then she can feel Quinn's lips on her tits and Quinn's tongue and her teeth and everything blurs. It's going so fast, so incredibly hard and she needs _more_ of it and almost as if Quinn can hear her silent plea she falls back on her legs, grabs Santana's hips and guides her even more forcefully over her dick.

Santana is really riding Quinn and she can feel how hard her tits are, and then how her walls are clamping down and it makes it hard for Quinn to move inside of her but she just keeps going. She feels like her pussy is burning, her clit is throbbing and so are her walls, and every time her clit meets Quinn's pelvis Quinn makes sure to rub it. Santana knows she's close, she's so damn close and just as she's about to fly over the edge she can feel that one extra hard thrust and the condom tearing and she can feel Quinn's seed filling her up but she doesn't have the will to stop, not now, not when she's so damn close and _holy fucking christ_.

She momentarily loses it. She can feel her wet gulping out of her, Quinn riding out her orgasm, both of them panting in need. They're too tired to keep up the rest of the promise immediately. Santana mumbles she'll suck Quinn off later and Quinn tells her that's great because she came so fucking hard she's not even sure how she survived.

Quinn mindlessly peels off the drenched condom and wraps it in a tissue without a second look. She totally misses the bin, but doesn't care as she slumps down next to Santana, taking her into her arms.

Santana's mind is racing.

She can almost feel Quinn's seed inside of her.

She decides not to say anything.

After a while, Quinn looks up and smiles at Santana, leaning in to kiss her softly. "That was awesome," she whispers as she tucks a strand of hair behind Santana's ear. "You were so horny, I loved it."

Santana smiles weakly. "You know how I get right before my period."

A few weeks later, she has no choice but to say something. She's missed her period twice and Quinn knows it. She's also sick every morning and the sound of her puking wakes Quinn up more than once. Quinn holds her hair back and offers her a glass of water each time. And then Santana's all over the place emotionally, lashing out over the stupidest things and crying over things a normal Santana wouldn't think twice, like people littering the streets and how sad that really is. She's angry when Quinn texts her and accuses her of being a jealous control freak, then gets angry when Quinn doesn't text her and accuses her of not loving her. And then she cries because she got angry and she does love Quinn, and she gets overly affectionate like never before.

Quinn just found Santana crying in the second floor bathroom, where nobody ever comes, and when she asks her what's wrong Santana tells her. She's a bit scared and a bit nervous because she doesn't know how Quinn will react.

"Remember that one time a few weeks ago when we were both so damn horny and I'd put on the red dress and we'd fucked so hard there was an imprint of your bed in your wall?"

"Yeah..." Quinn says slowly, holding her girlfriend.

"I'm pretty sure the condom tore."

Quinn immediately catches up. "You don't think..."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you in case it was nothing. But now I really think..."

"We should get a test. We'll get a test together, okay? Today, after school, my place?"

Santana looks up, sniffles and smiles. "Yeah. Thanks. I'm sorry."

"You couldn't help it," Quinn says softly. "It's not your fault."

When five pregnancy test give the same result, there's no denying it. Santana Lopez is pregnant with Quinn Fabray's baby at seventeen.

"So..." Santana breathes out.

Quinn looks up and to Santana's surprise, she's beaming. "You're pregnant," she whispers in wonder.

"I'm pregnant," Santana smiles carefully.

"We're going to have a baby," Quinn says, now more excitedly. "You're going to have my baby! Isn't it wonderful? A baby! A kid! We're going to be parents, Santana!"

Quinn's enthusiasm catches on. "Yeah," Santana grins. "A little boy or girl. Our little boy or girl. Our kid, Quinn!"

Nine months later, after lots of weird cravings and lots of sex, Santana gives birth to a baby boy named Alexander Fabray-Lopez. Quinn is so proud she texts everyone she knows, and then she tells random strangers she just had a baby boy and they don't understand why she's so happy about that because she looks so young, but she doesn't care.

And Santana is really proud too. Alexander is healthy and beautiful and wonderful and he's their kid and it's awesome, and he's perfect. Just perfect.


End file.
